Le premier et le dernier qu'il aura haï
by Asadal
Summary: OS. Irène Adler rend visite à Moriarty. De quoi peuvent-ils bien discuter? De Sherlock, bien sûr. Et tout ça sous les yeux attentifs de John.


Disclaimer — Les personnages de "Sherlock" ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement.

Avertissement — Chronologiquement, cette histoire se déroule entre les épisodes 1 et 2 de la saison 2.

Personnages — Jim Moriarty, Irène Adler et John

Rating — K

Note de l'auteur — C'est ma première histoire sur Sherlock. Eh oui, à force de lire toutes ces excellentes fics de ce fandom, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une moi-même. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le premier et le dernier qu'il aura haï**

* * *

Laissez-moi d'abord me présenter. Mon nom est John. Et je vis chez Jim Moriarty. Normal, puisque je suis son John.

Je l'aime. Et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi, bien qu'il ne me l'ait jamais dit. Enfin, il ne s'est pas encore débarrassé de moi, c'est la preuve qu'il tient un peu à moi, non?

A cet instant je suis allongé sur le canapé du salon, ma tête posée sur ses jambes, tandis qu'il s'adonne à l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Non, non, je ne vous parle pas de dresser la liste des poisons indétectables ou d'assemblage de bombe ultra-sophistiquée, mais du jeu video. C'est que Mr le criminel consultant a des côtés assez puérils. Quand il s'ennuie et qu'aucun crime ne lui occupe l'esprit, il lui arrive de jouer pendant des heures au "Lapins crétins" en ingurgitant du lait chocolaté. Un vrai gamin, je vous dis.

De toute la soirée il n'a pas lâché sa manette. Ça me désole, j'aimerais tant qu'il me caresse. Il peut se montrer très doux quand il veut, vous savez. Mais ce soir, il ne semble pas d'humeur câline. Je pourrais faire le premier pas, direz-vous, et attirer son attention. Me blottir contre lui, ou autre chose du même genre. Oh non, je ne ferai pas cette erreur. J'ai appris à mes dépens qu'il est peu judicieux de le forcer à ce dont il n'a pas envie, quoi que cela puisse être.

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pas à cause de la fatigue, mais d'ennui. Comprenez-moi bien, je n'ai rien contre le fait de me prélasser en compagnie de l'être aimé. Cependant, ces quelques mois passés à partager la vie d'un génie de crime m'a habitué à un peu plus d'action. Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que je l'accompagne dans le moindre de ces déplacements? Si, si je vous assure. Bon, il est vrai que la plupart du temps, je reste dans la voiture ou tapi dans l'ombre avec l'un de ses snipers. N'empêche, il tient à ce que je sois là partout où il va. Il paraît c'est ce que fait mon homonyme avec Sherlock Holmes.

Ah, parlons-en, de ce Sherlock. L'obsession de mon maître adoré. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, pourtant je le considère comme mon plus grand rival. Vous vous demandez pour quelle raison? Parce que chacune des pensées de Jim est tournée vers ce détective consultant, voilà pourquoi! Comment est-ce que je le sais? Mais regardez-le. Même en plein jeu, son pied droit n'a cesse de battre la mesure sur une cadence qui m'est désormais familière. C'est du code binaire, ça. Etes-vous capable de le déchiffrer? Non? Moi non plus. Mais j'ai entendu l'un de ses hommes de main en discuter avec l'autre. Ce sont de braves gars, voyez-vous. Ils s'inquiètent de la nouvelle lubie de leur patron, qui à chaque fois qu'il est distrait, se met à tapoter avec son pied ou ses doigts, et ce toujours sur le même rythme. Ils ont donc cogité et fini par découvrir que par ces tapotements leur boss répétait un nom, un seul: SHERLOCK, SHERLOCK… SHERLOCK! Raaah! De quoi me rendre fou de jalousie. Si jamais il m'est donné l'occasion de tomber nez à nez avec ce détective à la noix, qu'il prenne garde, parce que je risque fort de…

Un parfum subtil parvient à mes narines, stoppant net mon élan vengeur. Je descends du canapé, persuadé qu'une femme est sur le point de franchir le seuil de la porte du salon.

…Qu'est-ce que je vous disais. Le lourd battant en bois s'ouvre pour laisser passer une silhouette féminine. Elle s'arrête, surprise par ma présence.

— Ainsi, vous avez un chien, James? Étonnant.

Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous le préciser. Je suis un berger allemand que celui que je nomme mon maître a acheté il y a des mois de cela. Et oui, je comprends parfaitement le langage des humains. Ne faites pas cette tête d'ahuri. Tous vos animaux de compagnie le peuvent, l'ignoriez-vous? Comment ça, je raconte des bobards? Vous nous faites bien rire, vous les hommes. Parce que nous ne faisons qu'aboyer ou miauler, vous pensez que notre intelligence est très inférieure à la vôtre. Comme vous vous trompez. Réfléchissez un peu, cela fait des millénaires que nous vivons parmi vous. Un temps plus que suffisant pour apprendre vos langues aussi diverses que variées, pour ensuite les transmettre de génération en génération… Mais je m'égare, là. Revenons à notre visiteuse.

Comme elle fait mine de se pencher pour me caresser, je montre mes crocs et commence à gronder. Pour qui se prend-elle? Il est hors de question qu'un autre que Jim me touche.

— Ici, Johny boy!

Docile, je reviens auprès de mon maître et me couche à ses pieds. Pendant qu'il me grattouille derrière l'oreille - il a enfin abandonné sa manette, quelle joie! - la femme s'assoit à l'autre bout du sofa.

— C'est donc votre Dr Watson? Il est charmant.

— N'est-ce-pas? Je le trouve même plus futé que l'autre.

Je souris. A la manière canine, bien entendu: gueule ouverte, langue pendante, et la queue qui fouette l'air. Il me jette un drôle de regard.

— Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il saisit le sens de tout ce que je dis… Alors, Irène? Racontez-moi pour Karachi.

— Vous avez déjà dû recevoir le rapport de vos hommes, je suppose.

— Je préfère l'entendre de votre bouche.

La porte grince à nouveau. C'est Georges qui apporte un plateau chargé. Georges, c'est celui qui fait office de majordome, de valet de pied, et de cuisinier. A mon avis, sans lui Jim serait perdu. Je vous l'ai dit, mon maître a un côté très enfant. Tenez, une fois, Georges est tombé malade. Eh bien, figurez-vous que Jim a oublié de se nourrir pendant 3 jours d'affilée. 3 jours, vous vous rendez compte! Ce qui fait que j'ai dû jeûner également… Enfin, bref.

Après avoir disposé thé et biscuits sur la table basse, Georges sort comme il est entré: en silence. Il est muet de naissance, mais je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé grand chose même s'il ne l'était pas.

— Tout s'est déroulé à peu près comme vous l'aviez prévu, fait-elle en ajoutant un morceau de sucre dans sa tasse. Croyant que j'allais être décapitée, il a accouru sans tarder.

— Des détails, Irène. Je veux des détails.

Pendant qu'elle décrit Sherlock comme un chevalier des temps modernes venu secourir sa belle de son apparente exécution, je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, bien plus intéressé par les cookies que par son récit. Georges les fait lui-même. Ils sont si délicieux que rien que d'en goûter un donne la sensation d'avoir commis le péché de la gourmandise…

— Bien, déclare Jim lorsqu'elle se tait. C'est parfait.

Tiens, mon maître jubile. Je délaisse les biscuits pour le regarder, désireux de savoir ce qui le met dans une telle joie. Et apparemment, c'est aussi le cas de son interlocutrice.

— Et si maintenant vous m'expliquiez la raison de toutes ces manoeuvres?

— Votre rôle est terminé, Irène. Le reste ne vous concerne nullement.

— Allons, mon cher James. Accordez cette faveur à celle qui a dansé selon vos directives sans poser de question.

Elle a une voix susurrante, riche en émotions, qui ne laisserait indifférent le diable en personne. Jim grimace, néanmoins accepte de lui répondre.

— C'était pour savoir s'il vous haïssait pour s'être joué de lui.

— La réponse est non, puisqu'il s'est porté à mon secours. Et alors?

— Et alors? Ma curiosité est satisfaite.

— …Je vois.

— Non, vous ne voyez rien.

— D'accord. Dans ce cas, comblez mon ignorance.

Mon maître se rencogne, l'air songeur. Ça me surprend qu'il veuille poursuivre plus en avant cette conversation. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de s'épancher ainsi.

— Je lui ai fait la promesse de le brûler, finit-il par dire. Et je la tiendrai.

— Vous voulez le tuer.

— Pas seulement. Avant, je ferai de son coeur un tas de cendres.

Elle croise les jambes, sans doute pour ne pas manifester son malaise. Il a prononcé ces paroles avec tant de ferveur… presque avec passion. Je frémis.

— Vous rappelez-vous comment j'aime l'appeler? continue-t-il.

— Le puceau. Cela lui sied bien, vu son inexpérience sexuelle assez flagrante.

Il a un rictus de mépris. Puis soudain, c'est comme si un barrage cédait.

— Je ne parle pas de l'innocence de son corps! Ça, ce n'est rien. Passée la première fois, qui s'en soucie? Non, c'est la pureté de son âme qui m'intéresse.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Visiblement, elle ne comprend pas. Moi non plus.

— Il est d'une telle candeur. Ce sociopathe auto-proclamé qu'est Sherlock n'aime personne, mais également ne hait personne. Son esprit n'a jamais été entaché par la haine. C'est un ange, mademoiselle Adler, encore non souillé par ce sentiment que la plupart des mortels éprouvent si facilement envers ses pairs.

Je gémis doucement. Le soliloque de mon maître commence à me faire peur.

— Et je veux être celui qui lui coupera les ailes, fait-il, le visage rayonnant de plaisir anticipé. Je ferai en sorte qu'il se consume de haine envers moi, avant de lui offrir une chute mortelle. Ainsi, je serai le premier et le dernier qu'il aura haï dans sa courte vie.

Le silence tombe.

Au bout d'un moment Irène repose la tasse dans sa soucoupe. Elle n'y a fait que tremper les lèvres.

— Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en se levant.

Sa voix est paisible, mais à son expression, je vois qu'elle se retient pour ne pas partir en courant. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit regretter de l'avoir poussé à la confidence. Car les propos qu'elle vient d'entendre n'ont rien de sensés. Elle pense sans doute qu'il est fou. Je crains qu'elle n'ait raison.

Elle fait quelques pas, puis s'arrête pour demander.

— Et notre marché?

Il répond sans se retourner.

— Georges vous remettra les faux-papiers. Quand à la somme convenue, elle a déjà été transférée sur le compte que vous m'avez indiqué.

La porte claque, et je me retrouve à nouveau seul avec mon maître. Je reprends ma place sur le canapé tandis qu'il laisse son regard errer dans le vague. A quoi songe-t-il?

— Idiote, murmure-t-il.

Il saisit son smartphone et appelle son bras droit. …Aïe. Pauvre Irène. Elle n'aura pas le temps de profiter de son argent.

— Moran? Sois un gentil garçon et débarrasse-moi de cette femme.

Et voilà. Je ne la plains pas, enfin, pas trop. Elle n'avait qu'à refréner sa curiosité.

Il s'empare de la manette et replonge dans le jeu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et moi, je le regarde… et je réfléchis.

_ Je serai le premier et le dernier qu'il aura haï dans sa courte vie. _

Cela m'a frappé, parce que selon moi, il exprime par là une sorte de possessivité maladive. Il aurait pu déclarer sur le même ton "Je veux être l'unique homme qu'il connaîtra dans toute sa vie." que ça aurait été pareil.

Sherlock Holmes. L'idée fixe de mon maître. Celui qui l'obsède… Celui que, peut-être, il aime à sa manière tordue.

Je frissonne, mû par un mauvais pressentiment. Il me vient à l'esprit que le jour où le détective perdra ses ailes, mon maître pourrait également perdre les siens et chuter avec lui, pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Pourvu que ce jour n'arrive jamais…

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Note de l'auteur — J'ai écrit ceci sans trop réfléchir. Quand je l'ai relu, il m'a paru… comment dire… bizarre.  
Et vous, cher lecteur? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
